Spider Bites and Kryptonite
by BlueSuedeShoes
Summary: Chloe is reunited with a very old friend, Mary Jane Watson, meeting Peter Parker and Harry Osborn as an added bonus. Chlarry and Chlollie.
1. Chapter 1

--1--

Chloe couldn't believe it. How exciting! She'd just picked up a copy of the Planet to read during her morning coffee and flipped to the entertainment section. (It was a slow news day.)

And there, on the front page of the section was a picture of Mary Jane Watson, performing in _The Importance of Being Earnest_, which had come to Metropolis on its tour.She smiled, reading the rave review and thinking back to years that felt eons away, before she had moved to Smallville.

She and MJ had been best friends as kids. They'd had so much in common, both big dreamers who saw the world not for what it was but what it might be. Besides that they'd come from dysfunctional families with poor father figures. Chloe remembered MJ spending the night with her one night after her father had come home especially drunk, how they'd taken care of each other when the chips were down.

They'd both cried miserably when Chloe found out she was going to move away. MJ claimed she was only crying because Chloe was moving to the middle of nowhere and how on earth was she going to become a reporter in a cornfield?

At first Chloe had wondered whether it were the same Mary Jane, but looking at the photo, she knew there was no mistaking the smile or the red hair for that matter.

She smiled dreamily at the paper a while, reminiscing until her coffee got cold. Oliver found her like that, having shown up to ask whether she wanted to do lunch with Clark and Lois later that day.

"What's got you glowing?" he asked, curiously glancing at the paper in her hands.

"I just found an article in the paper about my best childhood friend. Looks like she's in town for a couple of weeks. I lost touch with her ages ago. It's a shame really, but I was just thinking I'd look her up while she's here."

Oliver glanced at the paper. "You know Mary Jane? I thought Clark was your best friend growing up."

Chloe shook her head. "This was before I moved to Smallville," she said. "Which seems like an impossible lifetime ago, by the way. But how do you know her?"

Oliver shrugged, rummaging in the fridge for a bottle of water. "I've been to New York on tons of business trips. Most recently because I was looking into recruiting the wall-craller, but he's too hard to get a hold of. Never ended up meeting the guy. I asked around a lot and found out there were several stories circulating around Mary Jane and the spider, so I went to one of her shows and came back stage to meet her. Nice girl," he added.

Chloe only frowned. "You went to recruit who?"

Oliver glanced at her. "You need to read the Bugle on occasion, Sidekick. The guys been plastered all over that paper for a couple of years now. Goes by Spiderman. I can't tell if it's gadgets or if he's a metahuman, although I'm leaning toward the latter, but he has the abilities of a spider."

Chloe looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Like, he can climb on walls and shoot webs at people."

"Ew."

Oliver looked at her expression and laughed. "Problem with arachnids?"

"Never cared for them, no."

"Well, trust me, this guy is far from insect-like, whatever the Bugle says. They've got him painted as some sort of criminal, but my sources have been telling me otherwise for sometime."

"What did MJ have to say about it?" Chloe asked.

"She didn't say much, actually. Seemed a little reluctant to talk about it, actually. Not surprising, really. I got the feeling she was hiding something, but I figured if it were reversed and someone were pressing you for information about our favorite costume-clad friends, I'd want the person to drop it. So I did."

Chloe frowned. She had been thinking how different she and MJ must have turned out. After all, MJ had gotten her dream. She was a celebrated actress. Chloe, on the other hand had gotten her dream and waved at it as it passed her by. But listening to Oliver talk about MJ possibly protecting some superhero vigilante, she thought maybe they had even more in common than when they were kids.

"So you want to go see the show, then?" Oliver asked.

Chloe looked up at him. "Isn't it sold out by now?" she asked. She had been thinking what a shame it was she probably couldn't go.

Oliver nodded. "Well, yeah. But come on. It's me." He smirked and Chloe rolled her eyes. "I have season tickets to that theatre. I was thinking I'd go anyway. She's really pretty talented, and like I said, she's a nice girl."

"That would be amazing, Ollie." She looked back at the photo in the paper and had trouble hiding her excitement. She couldn't wait to see her old friend again.

"Great, I'll tell Clark and Lois. Lois has a press pass to the show and she's dragging Clark along. Something about needing 'more culture,' " he chuckled.

* * *

"Smallville, would you quit fidgeting?" Lois demanded. Clark was looking extremely uncomfortable in his bow tie, witch he kept adjusting. Lois slapped his hand away.

"Sorry. I just feel so uncomfortable in a tux," he said awkwardly. He turned to Oliver. "So you think this girl knows something about the bug running loose in New York?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, but whatever she knows, she's not talking. Which," he glanced at Chloe, "is understandable. The wall crawler's probably lucky to have her."

They were interrupted by the sound of female shrieks. Clark and Oliver jumped, looking around to find MJ and Chloe embracing each other in delight, both talking at about ninety miles an hour.

"I can't believe it, you were so fabulous!" Chloe said. "The show was absolutely amazing!"

"I can't believe you came! It's been forever! How are you?"

"I'm amazing. Really. But what about you? You're an actress! I about died when I say your picture in the paper!"

"I know! I still can't believe it myself. It's fantastic. What about you? What are you doing these days?"

Chloe smiled, shaking her head. "Later. Sufficient to say it's almost impossible to explain, but I'm good. Really good."

MJ smiled. "We definitely have to do coffee together or something. I just can't believe this," she squealed. "I had no idea you were in Metropolis, but I guess I should've known you'd never hang around Smallville for long."

Finally one of the men with MJ cleared his throat and MJ remembered there were other people in the room. "Oh god, right. Chloe, this is Peter Parker, my fiance. He's a photographer."

Chloe looked surprised, but shook the man's extended hand. "Congratulations, you two," she smiled. "It's great to meet you, Peter."

"And this," MJ continued, "is our friend Harry Osborn." The man she indicated grinned at Chloe and extended his hand. Chloe's stomach fluttered when their hands touched. He was handsome.

"Pleasure," Harry said.

Chloe nodded.

"So introduce me to your friends!" MJ said excitedly. Chloe turned to see her three companions hanging back awkwardly. She chuckled.

"Well of course, this is Lois," Chloe said.

Lois embraced MJ unceremoniously. "You wouldn't remember me. The last time I saw you, you and Chlo were in diapers." She grinned. "Good to see you turned out all right."

"This is Lois's fiance and my best friend Clark." Clark shook hands with everyone.

"And, of course, my friend and boss, Oliver, but I understand you two've met," Chloe said.

MJ nodded. "Nice to see you again," she smiled as Oliver shook Peter's hand. "Boss, huh?" She looked at Chloe who just smiled helplessly.

"You, too," he said warmly. "And you, Osborn. It's been a while, man," Oliver turned to Harry, grasping his hand.

Harry returned the handshake pleasantly. "You, too, Queen. I hear you merged with Luthorcorp? Impressive, man."

"Thanks. Yeah, it was a big move. But hey, I was really sorry to hear about your father last year. It was a real shame."

Harry's look darkened slightly. "Thanks," he said. Chloe realized whatever had happened to his father, the pain must still be fresh.

MJ looked at the boys. "Well I take it you two know each other, then," she grinned.

"Apparently," Chloe said, eyebrows up.

They both shrugged nonchalantly. "We run in similar circles," Harry said.

"Hey, does Peter remind you of someone?" Clark muttered to Lois.

Lois grinned. "Picture him in a bow tie and sweater vest."

Clark squinted at Peter. Then his eyes widened. "Oh."

"Looks like Chloe and MJ have _a lot_ in common."

* * *

_Two days later._

"MJ, I think one of your friends is Spiderman!" Chloe said breathlessly in the doorway of her friend's hotel suite.

MJ's eyes widened. "Get in here," she said, pulling her friend none too gently into the room. She shut the door. "What do you know?" she asked, and Chloe took it as confirmation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Explain yourself," MJ said, sitting down on her bed and looking at Chloe.

"Okay, look, I know I have yet to explain to you exactly what it is I _do_, but that's partly because I can't, exactly."

MJ's eyebrows seemed to disappear into her forehead. "Yeah, are you finally going to be less ambiguous about that?"

Chloe sighed. "I _can't_. At least...not right now. Maybe..." she trailed off but then shook herself. I'll figure that out later. The thing is, what I do...it requires a lot of, well, under the table dealings."

MJ looked shocked. "Chloe!"

Chloe tried to calm her down. "It's not like it sounds. I mean, I'm not involved with anything shady personally. It's just...well, what I do is help ferret out the people who _are _shady."

Her friend mulled over the words in silence. "Chloe, are you working for the government?"

Chloe laughed. "Hardly."

MJ studied her but then shrugged. "Okay. So what does your job have to do with Spiderman?"

More than she cared to explain. "Technically nothing, but the thing is, these under the table dealings occasionally require me to meet some questionable characters in some questionable places."

MJ nodded slowly.

"And see, normally Oliver keeps an eye on the whole thing, so I can't get into any real trouble--"

"Oliver knows about this? What kind of a boss is he?" she demanded.

"A better one than he sounds like," Chloe said, laughing weakly. "But anyway, the thing is, he's normally looking out for me, but tonight something went wrong and he got..._incapacitated_ temporarily." That was one way to put it. Oliver had been knocked out cold when one of those blasted thugs had snuck up on him. He was okay now, if his pride _was_ slightly wounded.

MJ's eyes widened. "What happened?"

Chloe swallowed. "Spiderman showed up."

"_What?_" she nearly shrieked.

"I swear he came out of nowhere. Saved my life."

MJ was muttering under her breath. Chloe waited expectantly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Mary Jane?" she asked.

Her friend looked away evasively.

"All right, then, let me lay all of my cards on the table: First, I know that Oliver visited you in New York, and he told me he thought you knew something about the bug, you just weren't talking. Second, it's clearly more than coincidence that a show from New York comes into town and suddenly the superhero of the Big Apple shows up, meaning that it could be anyone in the cast, _except_ for the fact that I was attacked during one of your performances. So unless you have a superhero stalker who followed you here all the way from New York, I narrowed it down to Peter or Harry. Although, after googling them both, I'm leaning toward your camera toting fiance. He seems to be able to get uncannily close for some of those photographs he's taken."

MJ sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Remind me again why you're not a reporter anymore?" she grinned slightly.

Chloe smiled. "Is that a hint that I haven't lost my instincts?"

MJ was quiet for a long time. Then, at length, she nodded her head once.

Chloe squealed. "Oh, we have _so_ much to talk about."

MJ looked at her, concern etched over her face. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

Chloe scoffed. "I'd like to see myself. My entire life these days is built on keeping secrets."

MJ breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Please, girl. Even if I hadn't gotten involved with this kind of thing a long time ago, I'd never betray you. We got history," she joked, sitting down on the bed next to the red head. "Now scooch over. Which one is it?"

MJ sighed. "Peter."

Chloe squealed. "I knew it!"

"And if he finds out I told you, I'm gonna get it," MJ laughed. "But of course, that will be after I murder him for being so careless. I mean, _honestly_, parading around Metropolis in the mask? What was he thinking?"

"_Men_." She and Chloe said together.

"You have_ no _idea." Chloe added, eyebrows up as she looked at the ceiling. "Not that I'm complaining," Chloe added. "He saved my neck tonight."

"Yeah, would you care to explain to me now what it is that you do?"

Chloe bit her lip. "Let me get permission from Oliver first."

MJ nodded. "Fair enough. I can live with that."

Chloe looked at her friend for a moment, grinning.

MJ returned the look. "What?"

"Are you _aware_ that you're engaged to an arachnid?"

MJ giggled, tossing a pillow at her.

"Oh, I forgot something." Chloe frowned. "I said I wouldn't tell anyone, and I mean that. I'm not going to suddenly pick up freelance journalism or anything, but--"

"But what?" MJ said severely. She didn't like where this was going.

"I...I kinda _need_ to tell Oliver. Please? I won't if you tell me not to, but unless I tell him there's no way he's going to let me talk to you about my job."

MJ frowned. "I don't know. I'd have to talk to Pete. But what's your boss got to do with this stuff anyway?"

Chloe sighed. "More than you can imagine."

MJ shook her head disbelievingly. "You are leading one bizarre life, girl."

"You don't know the half of it. By the way, I've been dying to ask you something."

"What's that?" she asked, expecting a question about Spiderman.

"Is your friend Harry single?"

They both giggled insanely. It felt like being kids again.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"All right, Osborn, let's talk about it."

"Haven't got a clue what you're talking about, Queen."

"I mean we both know how your dad really died, and we both know where Osborn technology has been disappearing to."

**Author's Comment: Okay, so I seriously considered writing out the scene with Spiderman saving Chloe, but somehow it just panned out this way instead. --shrugs-- Anyway, I imagine I'll have a different opportunity.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_She knows?_" Peter's face was completely white.

"Look, relax, Tiger. I know Chloe. She's nothing to worry about. Really, if she were something to worry about, we'd all ready know. However, your name has yet to appear in the Daily Planet, and the very fact that Chloe came to talk to me first indicates that some things about her will never change. She's thirsty for the truth, not exploitation."

Peter sat down. "How did she figure it out?"

"Chloe used to be a reporter, you know. She put two and two together. And honestly, you didn't make it that difficult, Mr. Metropolis."

Peter had the decency to look ashamed. "Well I couldn't just let her get killed, could I?"

MJ smiled. "Of course not. I wouldn't have wanted you to handle it any other way. I'm more interested in the fact that you were clearly out patrolling the streets because otherwise there was no way you would have known she was in danger." She raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at her sheepishly.

"My bad."

MJ rolled her eyes. "I love you." She kissed him on the cheek. Then her face became more serious. "Here's the thing, though. She wants to talk to Oliver Queen about it."

"What? Why?"

MJ shrugged. "I don't really know. She was very secretive about it. But she wanted our permission before she told him, which I thought was very good of her all things considered. I can't honestly imagine why she'd want to tell him, but I think we should let her. I mean, I don't have any good logic to back it up, but Chloe wouldn't work for him if he weren't trustworthy, and she wouldn't want to tell him if it weren't for a good reason."

Peter looked thoughtful. "Maybe Spiderman should meet him first."

* * *

"Sorry--Oh, hi. Chloe, right?" Harry paused after bumping into Chloe as he entered a coffee shop.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. How are you, Harry?"

"Deprived of caffeine," he laughed.

"I know the feeling," she said, raising her coffee to demonstrate her sympathy.

Harry took a good look at Chloe. She reminded him of MJ a lot. Both had broad smiles and eyes that sparkled when they laughed. Maybe it was in his head that they were so similar, just because they'd been friends. He liked her though. She seemed pleasant and easy to talk to.

"On your way to anywhere in particular?" he asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Thought I'd drink my coffee in the park since it's so nice out today."

Harry nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

Chloe smiled. "That would be nice," she said, following him back into the shop.

Ten minutes later they were on a park bench talking like old friends. "So what caused your caffeine depravation, may I ask?"

Harry grimaced. "I was up pretty late last night."

"Why?"

"Work-related."

"Aren't you on vacation?"

He grinned. "Sort of. I mean, I had business in town to take care of. MJ's tour was just an opportune time to come. I prefer traveling with friends when I get the chance. I usually enjoy trips more when I do. I'm not exactly the world's most outgoing citizen."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Could've fooled me."

The corner of his mouth quirked. "Well maybe you're just worth breaking patterns for."

Chloe blushed and he smiled.

"So what kind of business are you in?"

"My father did a lot of work in weapons manufacturing. It's fascinating at times, boring as hell at other times, and always much too demanding."

Chloe laughed. "Now _that_ I understand. But really, it sounds like everyone's job."

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. So you work for Queen, right?" he frowned when he said the name. "What do you do?"

Chloe glanced away somewhat evasively, if only for a moment. "I'm sort of...a _consultant_...I guess that's the best title to give it. I'm in charge of a team for one of his more obscure projects."

"And you two are on first-name basis?"

She shrugged. "I knew him before I came to work for him. Ollie's a really good guy. He's been there for me a lot when the chips were down, and I've pulled his head out of his butt a couple of times for him, too." She laughed, her eyes telling Harry that her mind was clearly elsewhere, remembering something.

"That's gotta be great to work for someone you're so comfortable around. You know my dad once tried to get Pete to come work for him, but Pete wouldn't take the job." He frowned.

"Did he give a good reason?" Chloe asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not really. I think he felt like it would be taking a hand out. And I guess he's happy where he's at, even if he's not that successful in the long run."

Chloe just smiled dreamily. "Yeah, but what's success in the end? I mean, if he likes what he's doing, and if he's got MJ--"

Harry grimaced, but Chloe didn't notice.

"--then maybe that's all he wants in life. Those two seem to really love each other. And I can tell MJ's happy. She looks at him like he's her knight in shining armor."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I guess. It's been Pete and MJ since they were kids. We all knew it. Even when she was dating the jock in high school. Even when she and I dated," he added, "it was inevitable that those two were going to end up together I guess."

Chloe nodded. "Sounds like Lois and Clark. I mean, they didn't grow up together like Clark and I did, but we all knew from the moment they met...something was just..._there_." She shook herself. "There I go again." She rolled her eyes.

"You and MJ could be the same person at times, you know that?"

She grinned. "I just can't get over running into each other after all these years."

"It's something else all right." He glanced at his watch and groaned. "Jeez, I've got to be somewhere in an hour. I should head out. But," he looked at her hopefully, "we should--"

"Definitely do this again," Chloe supplied.

* * *

Oliver threw his tie to the ground and unbuttoned the top of his collar. It had been a lousy day. He'd spent the whole night trying to get Harry to admit to him what was going on. He'd pieced together the fact that Harry's father had been the Green Goblin, although he wasn't entirely sure whether Harry knew, but he could tell Harry had a chip on his shoulder since his father died. Besides that he'd done enough digging into Oscorp to be sure where the missing technology was leading to. He had a bad feeling that Harry was going to do something rash, and he didn't like it.

Then all day today Chloe had been avoiding him and he had no idea why. Something was up with her for sure.

He poured a glass of scotch before collapsing in a plush armchair and kicking off his shoes. Then he sat up straight and set the scotch on a table. Someone was in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hear you've been looking for me."

Oliver spun around at the voice and saw none other than the elusive Spiderman standing on his balcony. He blinked. This was the last thing he'd been expecting. He gathered himself.

"How did you know?" he smirked.

The Spider shrugged. "Word of mouth."

"And you came all the way to Metropolis to satisfy a little curiosity?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I'm flattered."

"Care to share what you want with me before I swing back to my own corner of the web?"

Oliver nodded. "Right. I want to talk to you about joining a team of mine."

Spidey let out a short laugh. "Aren't you a little big for little league, Queen?"

Oliver smirked. "It's not that kind of team."

"All right. I'll bite. Explain."

"I've formed a group of elite heroes. They're mission is to serve world wide justice and they're grounded on the fact that I've realized people work best as a team."

"And you're interested in me?"

Oliver nodded. "You've more than proven yourself. In spite of the bad press you get."

Spidey shrugged. "Comes with the gig. But I don't know about any teams. You might be right about working better together, but doesn't change the fact that I work alone."

"Just consider it a business proposition. Think it over and get back to me."

The bug nodded and went back to the balcony. Oliver watched in admiration as he flung himself from the building.

"Well," he said under his breath. "That was unexpected. I'd say Chloe has some explaining to do."

* * *

_The next afternoon._

Oliver entered Watchtower with the intention of chewing Chloe out. Based on what had happened last night with the wall crawler, he was sure of two things: Chloe was behind it, and Chloe knew who the bug was. It was the only explanation for his surprise visit and the fact that Chloe had been avoiding him.

He stopped short, however, the words dying on his lips when he saw her. She appeared to be getting ready to leave, and she was leaning into a darkened computer monitor, applying lip gloss.

"Chloe?"

She didn't look up, but smacked her lips, "Hi, Ollie. What's up?" She ran her fingers through her hair once until it satisfied her before straightening up to look at him.

He frowned. "Going somewhere?"

She blushed. "I have a...I'm meeting someone."

"Who?"

Chloe's eyes darted away, but she failed to suppress a smile. "Harry Osborn."

"WHAT?"

Chloe jumped, taken aback. "Problem?" She demanded, hands going to her hips.

Oliver cleared his throat uncomfortably, not exactly sure what to tell her. "Chloe, I don't know that Harry Osborn is the safest person to go anywhere alone with."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh brother. Why is it that no matter how old I get, no matter what I go through, whenever a guy shows any interest in me, someone without fail tells me it's a bad idea. Clark in high school and now you."

Oliver tried to be rational, instead of flying off the handle and forbid her to see the guy like he was tempted to do. "When you think about it, Chloe, in high school in particular, wasn't Clark usually right? He's told me some of the stories--" He stopped short at the livid expression in her eyes.

"Name your problem with Harry, or tell me why you really came here because regardless, I'm leaving in--" she checked her watch "--seven minutes."

"Harry's changed since his father died," he said, not sure how that really helped. He didn't want to go making dramatic accusations when he couldn't prove anything yet.

Chloe's eyebrows went up. "That's the best you've got? I've got news for you: That's hardly incriminating information."

Oliver shook his head. "You don't get it, Chlo. He's changed...for the _worse_. I can't prove anything yet, but I think he's become a little unstable and he might be--" he braced himself "_dangerous_."

Chloe looked ready to implode, but in the end she merely spat, "Talk to me when you have proof, then. Because right now, all Harry's proven to be is a nice, successful, attractive guy who is very attentive and polite and--quite frankly--charming as hell."

"Chloe, I just don't like it, okay? Can't you just trust me on this one?"

"No, I can't!" Chloe said angrily. "You want to know why? Because he is the first guy since Jimmy and Davis to show any interest in me whatsoever. I'm sorry if I'm not satisfied living a life as babysitter to a bunch of adolescent boys!"

Oliver practically growled. Adolescent? That was below the belt.

"And furthermore," she went on, "you have yet to give me solid reasons not to see him. I mean, Oliver, I'm not sleeping with the guy! He's taking me ice skating in broad daylight! I value your opinion, but not this much."

Oliver felt a slight pang. He released a harsh sigh of frustration, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine. Whatever. You're right. You're a grown woman and you can make your own decisions. I'd just appreciate it, as a _friend_, if you'd be careful and alert to any unusual behavior from him."

He looked her square in the eye and Chloe faltered. The concern in his voice was evident, even if he was behaving like a neanderthal. "Fine," was all she said.

Oliver sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now do you still have a couple minutes? I'll give you a ride if you need, but I want to talk to you about something."

Her expression became one of curiosity. "What?"

"I received an unusual visitor last night."

"Who?"

"Spiderman."

Chloe looked shocked. Clearly she hadn't been in on that part.

"You know who he is, don't you?" Oliver said shrewdly. It killed him that after months of trying to figure it out, Chloe had determined who was behind the mask in only a couple of days after finding out about Spiderman.

Chloe bit her lip. "I'm not sure if I can tell you yet. I haven't actually gotten permission."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would you not tell me?"

Chloe looked at him incredulously. "You of all people should know better! It's not my secret to tell, is it, Oliver?"

Oliver turned red in the face, realizing what she meant. "Chloe, this isn't idle curiosity. This is--"

"Don't give me the 'greater good' crap, Oliver. You know as well as I do that it doesn't work that way. I will let you know if and when I am able to. Or maybe you'll get lucky and the bug himself will tell you," she bit out. "Why does everyone always assume that I'll keep their own secrets, but no one else's secrets matter?"

"You are being absurd!"

"No I'm not! It's called being honorable, Oliver!"

Oliver's jaw flexed and before he could say anything, Chloe brushed past him.

"I'm leaving. Talk to me when you've stopped thinking you own me."

Oliver blanched at her words, watching her back disappear. He didn't like seeing her go, and even though he knew he had good reasons to worry about her right now, as well as good reasons to be angry at her, he wasn't sure they were the _actual_ reasons, and that was cause for concern.

When had he gotten so used to Chloe being around that the sight of her walking away like that became so troubling to him?

* * *

"Hey!" Harry greeted Chloe, grinning broadly at the sight of her. Then the smile faltered. "Something wrong?"

Chloe shook her head angrily. "Oh I just got in a fight with Oliver because he was acting like a child over something."

Harry's eyebrows went up. "You two don't usually fight, do you?"

"No, we don't."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Chloe looked at him and her expression softened. His face was so sincere, and she knew she could talk about it with him if she wanted to, but she realized she just didn't. She shook her head, a smile brightening her face a little. "No. I don't want to think about him. I want to go ice skating. Something I have never done, I might add."

He grinned. "You're kidding. Well I've got news for you. I'm a rookie, too."

Chloe laughed. "We're going to make such a spectacle of ourselves."

Harry shrugged, pulling her by the hand toward the skate rental. "I don't care if you don't."

Chloe smiled. She liked the feel of his hand around hers. It was warm and comforting, but exciting, too. She felt her stomach flutter slightly as she allowed him to drag her off.

* * *

_The next evening._

"Oliver, this is a bad plan," Clark said sternly. "I mean, I don't like it any more than you do, but it's still a really bad plan."

Oliver, dressed in his Green Arrow gear, resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did Clark think he wasn't aware of that? He'd already been through all of the ramifications in his mind and he still couldn't stop himself.He decided not responding was the best plan. He wordlessly fit his helmet over his head.

"Fine," Clark said, shaking his head. "But for the record, I had nothing to do with this." He glared at his friend, who revved the engine of his bike. "You do know Chloe will kill you when she finds out, right? And she _will_ find out, Oliver. She has a bad habit of finding out things people don't want her to know."

Oliver paused, knowing Clark was right. But he heeded neither his friend's warning, nor the voice in his head, instead speeding off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver watched from the shadows as he had been doing all night. Chloe and Osborn had taken a long walk down Reeves Avenue before he finally took her out to dinner. Oliver had followed along on their walk from the rooftops, leaping buildings as they strolled hand in hand. During dinner, he had taken back to his bike, doing some patrolling, but always returning to check on them. He saw Chloe through the window, laughing, blushing, talking, and sometimes just listening. As of yet, Osborn had done nothing to cause concern, but Oliver couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. Whatever Chloe said and regardless of the fact that he couldn't prove it, he knew there was something not right about Harry Osborn, and it was an understatement to say him being alone with Chloe made him nervous.

He knew it was wrong. He knew he was beyond crossing a line. But he told himself he wasn't spying on Chloe. He was spying on Osborn and incidently keeping a watchful eye over Chloe out of concern for he wellfare.

Not that anyone would ever buy that as an excuse, of course.

It was the end of the evening for them, Oliver hoped, when Harry walked Chloe back to Watchtower.

_Please, God--if there is a God--please don't let her invite him up._

From what he could tell, crouched on a rooftop out of earshot, she didn't. She smiled a lot and Osborn reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear. Oliver felt something grip his stomach as he watched the jerk lean in and--

Oliver looked away. He gave it a couple of minutes before finally glancing back to see whether Chloe were safely in the building yet. She wasn't. Harry was gone, but she was standing expectantly, as though waiting for someone, and she was looking directly--but she couldn't be--no, she was. She was looking at him.

Oliver swore under his breath.

Chloe was glaring, and she looked blood-thirsty.

After a couple of minutes during which he was--face it--too cowardly to approach her, she finally shook her head in contempt before turning around and entering her building. She didn't have to say anything. He knew what she was implying.

"Fine, Oliver. But you'll have to face me eventually. And when you do...just pray I'm feeling merciful."

Yeah. He had hours to live.

* * *

"Chloe? Chlo? _Chloe!_"

Chloe jumped. Then she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, MJ. What did you say?"

"What's with you today, Chlo?" MJ asked. They were sitting in a cafe the afternoon after Chloe's date with Harry, and MJ had expected to find her friend in a much better mood. "Didn't your date with Harry go well?"

Chloe's jaw clenched. "It went just fine. I'm just angry with Oliver. He's--he's--" she groaned, leaning her head on her hand in exasperation. "Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But suffice to say he's being an ass."

Mary Jane's expression softened. "I'm sure whatever it is, you guys will fix it. From what you've told me until now, he seems like a really decent friend and boss."

Chloe rolled her eyes inwardly. "I know! And that's what makes it ten times more frustrating! MJ, he totally crossed a line!" She contemplated telling her friend that Oliver had followed her on her date last night, but she just couldn't. It was a sticky situation and there was the possibility, however slight, that it might get back to Harry, which she didn't want. She settled for heaving a sigh.

Mary Jane put a concerned hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Chlo, what did he do? He didn't..." she trailed off uncertainly, wondering whether Oliver might not have tried to take advantage of Chloe somehow.

Chloe looked up and saw the look in her friend's eyes. Catching on, her eyes widened. "Oh! No! No, no, no, nothing like _that_." MJ sighed in relief. "He just...Well, he doesn't like me dating Harry, and he got all 'controlling parent' on me yesterday. It was absurd. Very caveman." She rolled her eyes angrily just thinking about it.

MJ frowned. "Any reason he doesn't like Harry?"

"That's just it!" Chloe said in frustration. "He can't give me a good reason. Just a load of crap about Harry possibly being dangerous. I mean, let's face it! Every man out there is 'possibly dangerous!' "

MJ's expression changed from one of concern to one of knowing, but Chloe didn't notice the change She thought about explaining Oliver's behavior to Chloe, but then realized that Chloe wouldn't believe her if she did, and she had to find out in her own time.

God help Oliver Queen, she thought, shaking her head with a small smile.

* * *

"Hey, Pete?" Mary Jane said thoughtfully, carefully unpinning her hair backstage after another show.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Harry today?"

Peter shrugged. "Don't think so. He had some business, and I think he was planning to take Chloe out again."

A small crease formed in her brow as she stowed the last of the bobby pins. "Pete, you'd tell me...I mean, if you thought something was..._not right_ with Harry, you'd let me know, right?" She glanced at him in her mirror.

Peter shifted uncomfortably.

"There is something, isn't there?" she sighed, digging in her bag for the cold cream to start removing her makeup.

Peter nodded. He glanced around subtly to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"Harry's father, Mr. Osborn, he--" Peter stopped, not entirely sure what to tell her. He settled on the facts. "Osborn was the Green Goblin."

His girlfriend dropped the jar of cold cream, horrified.

"And last year, when he died, well, it was because he tried to kill Spiderman." He saw the look on her face. "I didn't try to kill him. It was an accident. That glider he had. It had spears on it, and he sent the thing right at me. I jumped out of the way and it hit him instead. Harry...well, he saw Spiderman bring back his dad's body and...assumed the worst possible thing he could assume."

She looked at him in horror. "Is that why you two...?" She trailed off, thinking how tense things had been between her friend and her fiance over the last year.

Peter nodded. "Harry confronted me. Demanded to know whether or not I knew who Spiderman was. I lied and said no. He wanted to know whether or not I'd tell him if I did know, and that one...I just couldn't make myself lie. He didn't take it well."

She nodded slowly. And all that time she'd been afraid that things were right between the two men because of her. She'd been worried Harry was still hung up on her.

She turned around to look her fiance square in the eye. "Oliver Queen seems to think Harry is dangerous. Is he?"

Peter answered her seriously. "I don't know."

"What about Chloe? She's practically my best friend and she's _dating_ him right now. They've gone out almost every day for over a week. From what I can tell they're somewhat serious about each other. You don't think he'd...." she couldn't finish the thought. The idea of Harry snapping and Chloe getting caught in the crossfire was a little too much for her to handle.

Peter just shook his head. "I can't be sure, but if you want my opinion, I doubt it. Harry's a good guy who's fighting a lot of inner demons right now, but he's not the kind of person who'd want to hurt anyone. At least not on purpose. Chloe is probably the best thing that could happen for him right now. Before this, he was feeling like he'd lost everything. Family, fiance, best friend...." Peter couldn't help but feel guilty. The fact that Harry had lost all of those things was a direct result of the existence of Spiderman.

MJ knew that look. She stood up, and put her arms on his shoulder. "Not your fault, Peter. You do what you think is right." She kissed him on the cheek. "This all reminds me, though. Did you end up talking to Oliver Queen?"

He nodded. "The guy is putting together some sort of team of superheroes. Wants me to join up."

She looked surprised. "Well that was unexpected." Then she giggled. "That explains so much about Chloe."

* * *

Outside Watchtower, Oliver took a deep breath, preparing himself. He deserved what was coming, and he knew it. There was no excuse for his actions and he had no intention of trying to defend himself. He was just going to take it. Bracing himself, he opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

--6--

Chloe glanced up to see Oliver walk in. She made no visible reaction, but wordlessly turned back to the monitor she was staring into.

"Hi," he said sheepishly, the shame in his voice evident.

When he got no response, Oliver gulped. He'd expected a whirlwind of fury. This was more than a little unnerving. He stood uncomfortably with his hands in his pockets, watching her and waiting for what he was sure would come.

At length she spoke. "So I've spoken to MJ and Peter, and Peter thought I should go ahead and tell you: He's Spiderman."

Oliver gave her a startled look. He wasn't sure what was more unsettling, the fact that he never would have guessed it was Parker in a million years, or the fact that Chloe was talking shop. And she was speaking to him with an air of formality that made him feel like an acquaintance and not a long time, close friend.

"Oh." It was all he could think to say. Then, steeling himself, "Listen, Chlo--"

"Peter says he'd like to meet with you again and discuss the JL in a little more depth. I've set up an appointment for you. It's on your calendar. And by the way Lois called for you. She had some questions for Queen Industries because of an article she's--"

"Chloe?"

"That's all I have to report. So unless there's something I can do for you, Mr. Queen, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me get back to work."

Oliver winced dramatically at being addressed as 'Mr. Queen.' "Look, Chloe, I'm really sorry. I know it was over the line and I'm really, truly sorry. At the time I honestly just thought I was looking out for you, but it wasn't the way to handle it. Can I make it up to you?" he asked hopefully.

Chloe ignored him, turning from the computer to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Chloe?"

"Will that be all, Mr. Queen?" she asked, looking at him, an eerily unattached expression on her face.

The look threw him off. Anger he could deal with. This was ten times worse. "No, actually, I was thinking...you know a way to start making it up to you...which I know is going to take a very long time...but, I figured the mayor's ball is tomorrow night and I thought...you know...it would be a nice treat to get dressed up and drink expensive champagne and...well anyway, if you want, I thought I'd take you. I haven't got a date for the night, so I thought we'd have fun together." He finished awkwardly.

Chloe had listened to all of this with a closed expression. When she was sure he'd finished. "I appreciate the offer, but with all due respect, Mr. Queen, I don't think it would be appropriate considering I work for you. Besides," she added, turning away from him. "I'm already going with someone else."

"Chlo, stop calling me Mr. Queen. Aren't you going to at least yell at me?" When she didn't answer, he sighed inwardly. "Chloe, I don't know how else to apologize to you. _Please_. At least tell me what's going through your head."

He received only silence and Oliver had to resign himself to the fact that this behavior was not going to change any time soon.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked Harry. He'd been almost silent since he'd picked her up that night.

Harry came out of a deep pensiveness. "I'm sorry, Chlo. I just...I have a lot on my mind."

Chloe sighed. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she'd noticed something changing about Harry over the last couple of days. Contrary to the easy-going, light-hearted guy she'd met at the coffee shop, he seemed to be sinking into a sort of dark, brooding mood. He brightened up when she distracted him properly, but whatever was on his mind kept dragging him away from her emotionally.

Harry looked at her guiltily. He wondered when it had happened that he'd turned into this person. There was a time when he'd been so carefree. Chloe had brought a little of the old him back to the surface; it was part of the reason he like her so much, but even she was no antidote for all the things that had happened to him over the past year or two.

_No,_ a small voice in his head spoke, _because everything changed when Spiderman came on the scene_. He shook himself and put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey," he said, smiling, "have I told you how absolutely stunning you look tonight?" he asked.

She smiled, cheeks flushing. "Nope, but we accept compliments at any time."

He chuckled, leaning over to kiss her gently, feeling a little guilty as he did so.

He was going to have to tell her.

* * *

Oliver glowered. He was leaning over the balcony, watching the guests below dance and mingle, watching _her_.

He wondered if she'd done it on purpose, wearing angreen dress. It was like torture, seeing her in it.

She'd continued referring to him coldly as "Mr. Queen" all day, when she had to refer to him at all, that is. Mostly she seemed to prefer ignoring him. He himself had been internally abusing himself ever since the minute she'd revealed that she knew he was following her. He was whole-heartedly ashamed of himself. He couldn't explain what had come over him except that he knew...he just _knew_ that something about Osborn was not right. He didn't have proof yet, but he'd had his suspicions for a while. Besides, he'd come to understand the Osborn held a personal vendetta against Spiderman. That didn't bode well, considering his already fragile mental state.

And seeing _him_, a potential maniac, with his arms around Watchtower...it was really too much. He had a particularly protective streak when it came to Chloe, and he had to wonder how it was that she managed to attract every homicidal psycho within a twenty mile radius to her. Clark had told him about Chloe's history with men in high school, so he knew it wasn't just the Davis Bloome incident. It was Chloe in general.

He didn't trust Osborn. He never liked Harry's father, growing up, and from what he could tell, even though Harry had once been unassertive and very much unlike his father, he was growing more like him every day.

He didn't like it. At all.

He went to take another swig of whiskey, but found the glass empty.

"Mr. Queen," said a voice behind him. He turned to see the familiar girl-next-door smile of a certain red head.

"Miss Watson," he returned.

"Punishing yourself some more, I see," she said matter-of-factly.

He managed a weak smile in response. "Don't know _what_ you're talking about."

MJ chuckled pityingly. "Lois was going to come talk to you, but I told her not to pry herself away from Clark. Pete's already forgotten me." She rolled her eyes, laughing as she glanced down at her fiance, who had once again forgotten to take the lens cap off of his camera.

Oliver said, nothing, only glancing at Parker in acknowledgement.

"You know," MJ said, leaning on the balcony beside him, "Chloe told me the whole thing."

He looked at her in shock. "She told you I followed her!"

MJ jumped. She turned to look at him, disgusted. "You _followed_ her!"

Oliver groaned, dropping his forehead to the banister.

"Oh, honey," MJ shook her head at him. "You've got it _way _worse than I thought. And I hope you realize how incredibly--"

"Wrong it was?" Oliver ground out. "Yeah. Figured that one out pretty quickly."

"Good."

"And what do you mean I've got it bad?" he added grumpily, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh brother," MJ laughed. "Really?"

He lifted his head slightly to glare at her.

"Let me put it this way," she said, "if this were any other girl besides Chloe, you'd be concerned, yes?"

He jerked his head in agreement.

"But would you have gone so far as trying to tell her who to date and then actually _stalking_ he?"

"I wasn't stalking her! I was just--"

MJ just raised an eyebrow at him.

Then slowly what she had said sunk in on him. He stared at her.

"Uh huh," MJ said, the corner of her mouth twitching.

Oliver groaned. "Was it necessary to enlighten me?" he asked irritably.

MJ nodded. "Take it from someone who has been thoroughly disappointed by every man she has ever met at at least one point or another. Even Pete's dug himself a few holes," she added, smiling down at the subject of her words. "And no doubt, he'll dig a few more. But it's always better to at least be aware of how you feel. It's when you don't realize you care about someone that you start to do stupid things."

"And when you do realize it?" he asked, watching Osborn lead Chloe away from the dance floor and out of sight.

"You still do stupid things," she smiled, "but at least you know the reason you're doing them."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Great."

She laughed. Then she turned more serious, "By the way," she said, "I talked to Pete about your fears concerning Harry, and I think you should know he doesn't think they're ungrounded."

Oliver looked at her sharply.

"He agrees that something hasn't been quite right with Harry since his father died, but by the same token, he's not entirely convinced that Chloe's in any danger." She bit her lip, looking down to where her friend was dancing with Harry. "He thinks that Chloe might be good for him."

Oliver studied her. "And what do you think?"

MJ heaved a sigh. "I don't know what to think. I worry about Chloe, of course, and I don't want to put her in harm's way, but then I have a hard time convincing myself that Harry would hurt a fly."

Oliver scoffed. "Right."

"Well," she said with a resigned voice, "at least you probably won't have to worry about it much more after this."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him. "Didn't you know? Business is forcing Harry back to New York."

"When?"

* * *

"Tomorrow?" Chloe asked in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

--7--

It was too much. Chloe wished the ground would swallow her whole and put her out of her misery.

It had been a month, one measly month since the gala and all hell seemed to have broken loose.

Things had been going well between her and Harry, generally speaking. The long distance thing was tough, but they were making it work. Still, he'd been hurt...to say the least, when she refused to follow him to New York. He'd asked her multiple times but she just couldn't. First of all, she'd only known him a short time, and it was just asking too much of her to pick up everything and follow him off to a strange city. And even if it hadn't been for that, well, her _life_ was in Metropolis. Clark, Lois, the Justice League. How could she leave that behind? She _belonged_ here.

Harry had been frustrated, but understanding. She felt guilty the more she realized how alone he was in New York. She couldn't get him to explain to her what it was about, but even though both he and Peter said they were best friends for as long as they could remember, there was clearly some sort of rift between them. Harry was obviously harboring some animosity for Peter, but he wouldn't say what it was about. Besides that, his life seemed to have taken on some sort of downward slope since his father died. He'd invested everything in that Octavius guy last fall, and not only had the good doctor let him down, he'd gone completely off his nut. Didn't exactly do much for Oscorp shareholders.

Peter and Mary Jane had left Metropolis a week after Harry, and from what MJ could tell, things weren't going well for them either. Peter was...well...he was turning into an arrogant jerk. From what Chloe could tell, MJ wasn't just whining, Peter really was being self-centered. She'd been fired from her job for the love of all things holy! And she still hadn't told him because she couldn't get a word in edgewise. And Chloe had seen the photo of him saving that blasted supermodel. How absurd. It had taken all her self control not to march straight to New York when she heard about that, just to give Peter Parker a good telling off. He'd earned it. Peter had declined the JL's offer, too. At first he'd said it was because he belonged in New York with MJ, a decision they could all respect. Now Chloe was starting to wonder whether it wasn't because he was getting to arrogant to be a team player.

Not to mention the fact that two days after the ball, Ollie had "mysteriously" taken off for Star City without any explanation. Coward. Couldn't he even handle one day of the cold shoulder? She'd been planning to actually talk to him about the whole ordeal, having finally cooled down enough. He'd given a fairly decent apology overall. She just hadn't been ready to accept it yet. But the moment she was ready he took off like a scared little boy. She'd even sucked it up long enough to try calling him a couple of times in order to tell him to fly his sorry butt back to Metropolis and face his problems like an adult. But he hadn't answered and he hadn't called her back. She could just ring his neck. He was being so childish! He didn't even call her about work, just had his secretary send her e-mails with various instructions.

And now...now this. This was by far the most horrible thing she could ever have imagined happening. Harry had been in an accident and he was out cold. The doctors weren't sure whether he were going to wake up.

So there she was, desperately trying to book a flight to New York, and being told over and over again that it was simply not going to happen. Clark was off on the other world solving some sort of tsunami crisis, and he wouldn't answer his phone even if she tried calling him. Bart wasn't picking up either, and AC, Victor, and Dinah would be no use even if she _could _get a hold of them.

It was no use. She was going to _have_ to call him, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Oliver's throat tightened at the sound of the tears in her voice as he replayed the message.

"Oliver you're being a jerk right now and I'm sick of it because I don't deserve it. You're the one who screwed up, but that's not important right now. It's not why I'm calling. I'm calling because--" her voice broke, "--because...Oliver, it's Harry. He's in the hospital, and I can't get a flight to New York to save my life and they don't know if he's going to wake up or not and no one is answering their phone and darn it all, Oliver, I swear I will forgive every stupid thing you've ever done since the day you were born if you will just stop being a coward and come help me. Please, Ollie."

Before the recording broke off he heard her blowing her nose. He'd never felt so awful...his gut was in a giant knot as he ran up the stairs of the building. He reached the top and started beating against the door.

Moments later it opened, revealing Chloe, her hair a mess and her eyes swollen and red. She took one look at him, lower lip trembling, and flung herself at him.

"I'm going to k-kill you," she sobbed into his shoulder, completely collapsing in his arms.

He smiled weakly. "Later," he promised. "Let's get you to the airport. Jet will leave as soon as we get there. I'll have someone send your things along after you."

She just sobbed in response, and he guided her outside down to the car that was waiting for them.

"Here," he said in the car, handing her a handkerchief, "clean yourself up. It'll be okay."

She sniffed, blotting the tears on her face with the handkerchief. She looked at him. "I'd spend time listing all the reasons I'm furious with you, you know, but," her lip trembled again and he panicked, but she just wailed, "I missed you!" and flung herself at him for the second time.

He sighed and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's going to be okay, Chloe. I promise."

She hiccuped in reply.

* * *

MJ and Peter greeted them at the hospital first.

"We don't know yet," were the first solemn words out of MJ's mouth. Chloe's whole body trembled and Oliver was afraid for a moment she might pass out.

"There's still a chance, though," Peter assured her. "Nobody's given up on anything yet. But Chloe," he shifted uncomfortably, "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Chloe nodded, frowning. Oliver didn't like letting her out of his sight but let her go, knowing he had no right to go with her.

MJ watched him in approval.

"Glad to see you two have made up," she said when Peter and Chloe were out of earshot. "It's been really hard on Chloe."

He looked at her guiltily. "We haven't actually made up yet...I think."

She rolled her eyes. "Men."

He couldn't argue. "She came to me for help, and...today is the first time we've seen each other in almost a month. But I couldn't not come for her," he said, looking in the direction where Chloe had vanished with Parker.

MJ nodded. "Of course not." She studied him carefully. His face was white and his eyes revealed his concern. She reached out and patted his arm soothingly. "It'll be all right. Chloe doesn't hold grudges. Right now she's got other things to worry about."

Oliver nodded. He felt like his heart was in his throat. Seeing Chloe like that...it was more than he could take. He wanted to go off and murder whoever and whatever was responsible for upsetting her, except that right now there was no villain. There was no tangible monster for him to go after. It was just hurt. And there was nothing he could do to save her from it.

"How did the accident happen?" he asked Mary Jane.

She bit her lip. "About that...I'm glad you asked because it's definitely cause for concern..."

* * *

Chloe's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. "His father was _what_?"

"The Green Goblin."

It was too much. Someone somewhere was playing a horrible practical joke on her. Or maybe she was having a nightmare. Things couldn't possibly be this horrible in real life.

But they were. And they got worse.

"There's more. Harry's accident. It was...my fault." He looked horrified with himself.

"What do you mean?"

"He sort of...took a page out of his dad's book. Came after me--Spiderman--with those blasted grenades on a glider and everything. I stopped him, but in the process he got way more seriously injured than I'd ever intended. I don't know what happened to him, Chloe, but he just finally snapped.

Chloe was in tears again, shaking her head and holding her sides as though she might rip into a million pieces if she loosened her grip. "It's--I--" She swallowed, "He asked me to come see him and I refused because I had work. He wanted to know if there wouldn't be sometime for me to come visit soon, but I said there wasn't. You know what it is I'm doing, Pete," she looked at him desperately. "I can't just leave any time I want. Especially not with Oliver awol. Harry got upset. Said I cared more about my job than him." She choked on a sob.

Peter looked at her with pain etched all over his face. "Chloe...I can't tell you how to handle this or how to live your life or who to be with, but...it's just that...if--_when_--Harry pulls out of this, we don't what he'll remember or even who he'll be," he looked at her edgily, "and I just--I don't think it's a good idea for you to go on like you have been with him. He's dangerous, Chloe, and he might put you in danger. I don't want to see you get hurt. The choice is yours, but," he looked into her eyes, "I think you should back away, go back to your old life."

Chloe thought she was going to pass out. She just couldn't handle this.

A nurse found them, a relieved look on her face. "Oh, good," she said upon finding them. "He's woken up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Comment: Okay, I'm just going to go ahead and let all of you know that it's been a while since I watched Spiderman 3, so I'm sorry if Harry's hospital scene is less-than-accurate. Just go with it. :)**

**B.S.S.**

--8--

Upon entering Harry's hospital room, Chloe had to restrain herself from completely flinging her entire person on him in relief. She knew it had only been a little over a month, but things between her and Harry had just clicked. It felt like they'd been together for years.

So the sight of his bruised and broken body nearly did her in completely. She let out a muffled, strangled sound that got tangled in her throat. Oliver, waiting politely just outside the door--he knew when he didn't belong somewhere--heard it and wanted to go in there and just take her in his arms and carry her away from that...that...homicidal maniac! MJ had persuaded him to at least allow Chloe to make her own decisions about this, and he knew she was right. He'd handled everything wrong since the day Harry Osborn showed up in Metropolis, and now that he had a right to rush her out of there he couldn't. He had to trust her and have faith in her. He couldn't upset her again now. Not when she'd finally forgiven him.

Inside the room Harry was grinning feebly at them, pretending to be strong. "Hey Pete, Hey MJ" he said weakly. He looked at Chloe and a slight crease formed on his brow.

Chloe walked over and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "You do that to me again, Osborn, I'm going to kill you." There was no mistaking the intense relief in her voice, carefully masked by sarcasm.

She backed away a step and found Harry frowning at her in total consternation. "Wh--who are you?"

It was like the silence in the air around them could be felt. It was something tangible and Chloe could have reached out to push it away like cobwebs.

Peter spoke first. "Harry? Do you remember how you got here?"

Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Doc said I had some sort of accident. Hit my head. Man I hope it wasn't my Aston Martin. I love that car."

_He thought he'd been in a car crash. Oh...oh..._ Chloe couldn't even finish the thought, her hand rising to her mouth in horror as the reality of the situation sunk in on her. If he didn't remember what had happened--

"And before that?" Pete prompted.

Again, Harry shifted his eyes away from them. "I remember my dad's funeral. And some of the stuff around that is kind of fuzzy, too."

He turned to Chloe, his forehead creasing more and more deeply. "So...I guess...by the looks on everyone's faces, I should probably..." he swallowed nervously "_know_ you?"

Millions of thoughts were flying through Chloe's mind, but in that moment something had become irrevocably clear to her.

"Harry," Peter was saying slowly, hoping not to put too much on his friend at once, "This is Chloe Sullivan, she's--"

"A friend," Chloe interrupted. "I've been meeting with you for a month now as a representative of Queen Industries. I was on the phone with you when the accident happened and the next thing I knew you weren't answering." She tried to sound clearheaded, to make the story believable, but she was all too conscious of Peter and Mary Jane's eyes boring into her. She glanced at them briefly. Peter looked guilty and MJ's face had anxiety etched all over it.

"Right," was all Harry could say. "Sorry. It's not really ringing a bell."

"It's all right," Chloe said. "We hav--" her voice caught and she coughed to cover for it. "We haven't known each other that long," she finished soberly. "Anyway," she added quickly, "I'll leave you to your friends. I came to make sure you were all right." She turned on her heel and before anyone could say anything she had vanished.

Once out of their sight, Chloe flew down the hallway, desperate to be anywhere but there. She didn't even notice the horrified Oliver standing outside the room. She ran, not even completely sure she knew where she was going. But then she saw the doors and she flung herself into the sunlight and fresh air. The weather seemed to be mocking her. It should have been dark and stormy like her world.

The exhaustion, the lack of food, the emotional turmoil, the horrible measures she'd just taken, they were all threatening to overtake her. She felt herself getting dizzy and she slumped against the outer wall of the building. And then she was in someone's arms. She smelled Oliver's cologne, not really consciously connecting it to him, just to comfort and safety. She melted into him as he held her tightly and reassured her again and again,

"It'll be all right."

She had energy for just one reply. "Take me home, Ollie."

"Are you sure? You don't have to go through with this. No one will force you. You can go back in there and--"

She was shaking her head.

No.

* * *

It had been a week. A week and Chloe had said nothing about what had happened. She barely did anything. She ate. She slept. She did her work half-heartedly. She stared out the window to the streets of Metropolis frequently, her eyes unseeing.

Every movement broke Oliver's heart a little bit more. He had wanted her as far away from Osborn as possible, but not like this. This was...cruel. Because he knew what she was doing. It wasn't that she'd left him. It wasn't that she thought she'd made the wrong choice. It was the way she'd done it. Pretending they didn't know each other. So now she was making herself feel guilty, wallowing in the pain because she thought she deserved it. She was punishing herself for doing what she viewed as cowardly.

But it wasn't cowardly. It was the most horribly brave thing he'd ever known anyone to do.

Finally, when it had been a week and Oliver didn't think he could take it anymore, he sat down next to her on the couch. He'd barely left her side in all that time, constantly afraid of what she might do if left alone. He put a bracing hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe."

She shook her head.

"You've got to talk about it."

"No, Oliver," she said firmly.

"It can't go on like this. We're talking about it, and it's not an option, Sidekick."

"Don't call me that," she said bitterly. He looked shocked and hurt. 'Sidekick' had always been something special between them. He liked having a term of endearment for her. "I'm nobody's sidekick," she said. "I don't belong to anyone."

He thought his entire heart had been wrenched out of his body and tossed to the ground.

"Chloe, I know you're trying to guilt yourself to death over this, but you can't. You know that. Now I know it doesn't mean a lot coming from me, all things considered, but I want you to know I think that was the most admirable thing in the world--"

She scoffed.

"Listen. It was. Because you know what? It took everything in you to do that, to walk away from someone you--" he couldn't make himself say 'loved, "--cared about as much as you did Harry, and you did it for yourself. And I know you think that's what makes it horrible, that it was selfish, but it wasn't." He shook his head. "Come on, Chloe. You're the most selfless person I've ever met and you've thrown yourself in harm's way so many times and put your neck on the line for so many undeserving people. It was time for you to save yourself. For once you had to rescue yourself, Hero," he said.

She looked at him and tears started spilling over as she collapsed into him yet again. He put his arms around her and she tried to vanish inside of him, to just cease to exist. "I don't feel like a hero," she whispered.

"But you are. You've always been my hero, Chlo. You just saved yourself for once this time."

* * *

After that it got better, little bit by little bit, Chloe fell back into her old routine. She was still in touch with MJ, who gave her the updates on Harry's condition that she herself was too ashamed to ask for.

Mary Jane never asked why Chloe had done it, much less reproached her for it. She understood.

She and Peter had broken up indeterminably. Chloe had flown to New York (once again on Oliver's dollar) just to be with her. They'd spent a night watching sappy movies that made them both cry cathartically, all the while purging themselves with their favorite foods. By the morning they both still felt world-weary, but they felt stronger, themselves again, having found comfort in each other, not unlike the comfort Chloe had found in Oliver that first week.

And as she flew home a day later, Chloe had stared vacantly out the window of the plane and wondered when things would get better. Where in this awful world was there a place for girls like Chloe Sullivan and Mary Jane Watson? If the hero always got the girl, then why was Peter Parker off kissing the _wrong_ girl? And if the girl was supposed to save the man who'd strayed down a dark path, why was there no way for her to save herself and Harry at the same time?

Because she knew the truth. It might be dormant for the moment, but Harry Osborn was the HobGoblin, and nothing she did could erase that. He'd been slipping into a darkness long before the accident. Hell, he'd been slipping into that darkness before he even met her. She felt a horrible sense of longing for the Harry she had never really known.


	9. Chapter 9

--9--

Chloe's phone rang and she answered without looking at it. "Hello?"

Someone cleared his throat. "Chloe--er--Miss Sullivan?" he said awkwardly.

Chloe nearly dropped the phone like a hot coal. "Yes?"

"This is--" he cleared his throat again "--This is Harry Osborn."

Chloe's heart pounded wildly. Oh bad. Bad bad bad bad bad. "Uh huh?"

"Okay, here's the thing," he seemed to suddenly work up his nerve, "I've been wanting to call you since I got out of the hospital because I have a question for you."

Help. "Yes?"

"We were just business associates, right?"

No. We'd been dating for a month and I think I was in love you. "Yes."

"Why are you number one on my speed dial?"

Chloe about passed out.

"I, ah--well, I can't really answer that. I didn't know I was," she said, truthfully. "We had started talking quite frequently for a while there, but in the end it didn't work out." Yeah, that's it. Half truths. Double meanings. She rolled her eyes at her self.

"Oh."

Chloe waited patiently.

"Why didn't the deal work out?"

She sighed. "We were just not on the same page, Mr. Osborn."

"Right." Pause. "What were we talking about on the phone when I had the accident?"

Chloe wondered wildly whether he knew something. "We'd already settled on discontinuing the deal, we were just...making it official. Keeping the air clear."

"Got it."

There was silence.

"Anything else I can do for you?" she asked, steeling herself. "How is your memory coming along?"

"Lousy. Still nothing until about a year ago."

Thank God. "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well. It's just weird. I feel like who I am now is really...different from who I was a year ago. But I guess that's a bit personal," he added apologetically.

"It's all right," Chloe said sadly.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time, Miss Sullivan."

"Don't be," she said kindly, trying to hold back tears.

"Right. Well. Thanks. I'll let you go." He hung up and Chloe flung the phone from her as if it had betrayed her and then she sat down on the floor to cry. This never got easier, did it?

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Mary Jane couldn't believe what had happened. Not just the return of Harry's memory, but the fact that he'd gone so far as to threaten her, to force her to break up with Peter permanently.

It had been bad enough when he'd kissed her. Before he regained his memory, of course. She hadn't been expecting it. It was good to see him and he was comforting in a time when everything around her seemed to be falling apart. The moment it had happened, it had been like a flood of guilt drowning her at every moment. Not just guilt about Peter, but Chloe, too. She couldn't bring herself to tell Chloe what had happened. No matter how close they'd become again, Chloe didn't deserve to hear about this. It was _wrong_.

Yes, that had been bad enough. But now, Harry had finally lost it and Mary Jane didn't know what to do.

* * *

Oliver wished Chloe would tell him what was going on. She'd been doing better, or so her thought, until a couple of weeks ago, and then she'd sunk back into that place where there was just no reaching her.

It was painful. He wasn't sure what to do. MJ had called him, crying desperately because Harry's memory had returned. Things were getting out of hand rapidly and neither of them had the slightest idea what to tell Chloe.

It wasn't until later that night that things took a distinct turn for the worst. They'd been out, at a movie night with Lois, Clark, and a few of the other JL members, and they didn't get home until late. It was then that Chloe turned on the TV and nearly fainted. Rushing to her side, Oliver clutched her, holding her up as he took in what was plastered over every channel: New York City was under siege of some sort of giant Sand Monster as well as a black Spiderman-looking creature, dubbed "Venom."

And the HobGoblin could be seen in one of the live film shots, tossing explosives at the sand creature.

"Ollie--"

"I'm calling the airport now," he finished for her, knowing what she wanted without asking. He'd become very good at that over the last month or two. He had refused to force anything with Chloe, knowing that she was nowhere near being ready to even look at another man, let alone him. So he'd just been there for her, her support system, holding her up just like he was now. He felt like his chest would explode from the pain of watching the look on her face as she was fixated on the news.

He hung up the phone. "Let's go," he said. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head.

And on his way he called the JL. They had no idea whether or not Peter and Harry could take this thing on alone.

* * *

**Author's Comment: [Insert Ominous Background Music Here] Just a head's up that we are swiftly approaching the end of this story (1 or 2 chapters left, not sure yet) and as a warning, as much as I want it to end happily, I feel this drifting into a tragedy because, well, you've seen the movies, I'm sure.**

**Regardless, I shall do my best to create closure.**

**B.S.S.**


	10. Chapter 10

--10--

**Author's Comment: I have to apologize a bit. I'd sort of forgotten that I hadn't finished this story. As a warning, we have officially seeped into tragedy, so be prepared for a very heavy chapter, but it's not the last. I promised closure before, and I intend to give it.**

* * *

They were too late.

It was the only thought that made itself comprehensible in Chloe's mind. Too late.

They'd arrived in New York too late to help Spiderman or the Hobgoblin stop the creatures they'd been battling. They had raced to the top of the scaffolding just in time to see it happen: Harry's self sacrifice to save Peter and MJ.

"NO!"

The word had ripped from her throat in an unearthly sound, in a sound that didn't belong to her, like her voice had separated from her body.

Oliver hadn't wanted to let her come. He'd wanted her to stay safely in a hotel until they could be sure it was safe, but it had been no use. She'd insisted, demanded to be taken along because she had to see him again. She had to tell him she was sorry, that she loved him.

Yet as she skidded to his side, flinging herself over him, words failed her. She sobbed desperately, unable to control herself.

Harry looked at her and gave her a pained smile. She kissed his forehead and his cheek.

"It's okay," he whispered, barely able to shape the words, but she sobbed harder, shaking her head. His hand reached up to brush the hair out of her face. She took his hand in hers and held it in place, tears spilling down her face as the life went out of him, and he became limp. "No," she whispered inaudibly, still shaking her head, refusing to accept it. "No."

* * *

Peter's insides were twisting in guilt and pain and loss. His best friend. Harry had been his only friend for years, and this was Peter's fault. If Harry's father hadn't died trying to kill Spiderman, or if Peter had been honest with Harry from the beginning, or if he hadn't turned into a selfish jackass all because suddenly Spiderman was getting a little bit of positive attention...

It was wrong. It was horribly wrong, and it was his fault. Harry had sacrificed himself for Peter, something he could never repay.

He looked at Chloe's face with a fresh surge of guilt. She should never have been involved. He should have told Mary Jane up front that Harry was dangerous. MJ never would have let Chloe anywhere near him if he'd been straight about it. Chloe shouldn't even be there, and yet here she was, kneeling beside Harry, looking as though she wanted to die as well. The expression on her face tore at his insides. How could he have allowed it to happen?

He didn't deserve to live.

* * *

Mary Jane fought down a sob. No. No. "No," she whispered. This was so wrong.

And she'd let it happen. She'd run away from him the moment he opened up to her, abandoning him when he was already alone and confused. And so he'd snapped again. There had been no help for it. She and Chloe both had abandoned him.

Chloe. God she never should have allowed Chloe to date Harry. Chloe should be miles away right now, barely aware of what was happening.

She claimed she was a part of this world. She made a living off of commandeering a team of crime fighters and superheroes, but had she ever experienced anything like this before? MJ shook her head, blinking back burning tears. She wanted to embrace her friend, to comfort her, but she couldn't. She had brought this on Chloe. She'd brought this on Harry.

She wanted badly to reach for Peter's hand, in spite of everything he'd put her through recently, in spite of the fact that she should hate him. She wanted it anyway. She wanted to hold his hand and cry on his shoulder, but she didn't let herself.

She didn't deserve comfort.

* * *

It was gut-wrenching. Oliver had to use every ounce of willpower he had not to run to her side, to hold her. He didn't belong in that moment. None of them did.

As a red sun set in the sky and Harry Osborn left them, at least for this life, all he could do was blame himself.

This was wrong.

Chloe could have saved Harry. She loved him, and she could have pulled him out of the darkness in his life. But he and Mary Jane and Peter, they'd all planted the fear in her. He had been the worst. He knew, if it hadn't been for him, Chloe never would have run from that hospital. She would have stuck it out, believed in Harry. It was the kind of person Chloe was. And he'd persuaded her it was the right choice.

He'd been selfish. He'd wanted to protect her from everything, and in doing so, he'd set her up for the most unbearable pain anyone could endure: losing the one they loved.

He'd been selfish, and now Harry had paid for it, and Chloe would go on suffering for it for who knew how long. Chloe could have saved him, but Oliver had scared her out of it.

Yes, it took all the will and strength and courage he possessed to let her cry alone beside Harry's lifeless body. He knew that he could do nothing for her, that he didn't belong there.

And he didn't deserve to hold her.

* * *

Silence washed over Chloe as her crying slowed, sobs no longer racking her body. Only a few tears trickled over her cheeks now as she laid his hand down at last.

She remembered bitterly that there was once a time when she could have saved him. She had once had the incredible gift of healing, and now, she wondered once more why she had lost it. Not that he would have let her. Harry would never have wanted her to risk the possibility of giving her own life for his. Because in spite of everything, in spite of all the horrible things that had happened, that he'd done, Harry Osborn had been a good person. His final act had proven that to anyone who would question it.

Was she not allowed to be loved? Every man who had ever loved her had left her or, worse still, gotten hurt.

It wasn't fair. But it was also life. She knew in her heart that this had been inevitable. God had planned this, and there was nothing any of them could have done to prevent it. Not Peter, not MJ, not Oliver. None of them could have saved Harry Osborn. Even she could not have saved him, no matter how much she had wanted to.

And it would be all right because life went on. Whether you wanted it to or not, life went on, and it would simply go on without Harry. Harry wouldn't want her to be miserable, and she promised him silently that she wouldn't. That she would be strong and go on.

Harry had died honorably, saving the people he loved, and he had died in the arms of someone he loved who loved him in return.

It was what he had deserved.


	11. Chapter 11

--11--

"Stop it."

"What?" Oliver looked up.

"Stop it, Oliver. Just stop."

"What are you talking about?"

It had been six months since Harry's funeral and Chloe couldn't take it anymore. Mary Jane and Peter had at least moved forward with their lives. They'd forgiven each other and were back together and they were more or less working on forgiving themselves. Chloe wasn't worried about them.

Oliver, on the other hand...

She shook her head at him. "This has got to stop, Ollie."

"Would you mind telling me what you're talking about?" he asked irritably.

"You avoiding me. You not taking my calls. You sulking. You not talking to me unless it's work related. Take your pick!"

He looked away from her. They were in Watchtower, and he'd been expecting a group meeting, but Chloe had called him in alone.

"Oliver you've got to get past this. It wasn't your fault."

He grimaced at her.

"Really, Oliver," she said, concern touching her voice. "Stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. I'm not angry with you, so why should you be angry with yourself?"

Oliver looked at her heatedly. "I'm not having this conversation. Call me if I'm needed," he said, moving for the door.

Chloe intercepted him. "Oliver, you owe me this."

He looked at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Please," she said.

He turned curtly and walked over to the couch, dropping himself onto it with an air of resignation.

"Oliver, why don't you at least talk to me about it? I mean, we can talk to each other about everything."

He looked into her eyes, for a moment making Chloe want to draw back a step, but she held her ground. "I can't."

She shook her head. "This is stupid! If there was ever a time to talk to me, this would be it! Don't you think I feel ten times as much pain over this than you do?"

He looked out the window, unable to respond.

"Oh, Oliver," Chloe said with a sigh. She sat down next to him. "This sounds really high school, but you're my best friend. Why won't you at least let me know what's going through your head?"

* * *

Oliver cringed as she sat down beside him, huddling against him and sadly resting her cheek on his shoulder.

The guilt was unbearable.

It was his fault Harry Osborn was dead, and to make matters worse, he was still in love with Chloe. It was possibly the lowest, most sacrilegious thing he'd ever experienced.

You didn't just send a man to his death and then go after his girl. That was sick.

But his attempts to stay away from Chloe, to get over her, to give her space, they weren't working. He still wanted her, and she was getting hurt by it.

"Chloe," he said quietly, pushing her away from him and refusing to look at the pained expression he knew was on her face. He stood up.

"Please, Oliver. Just tell me what's going on," she pleaded. "I hate that you've been making me go through this alone."

Oliver felt like she'd stuck a knife in his gut, and the sound of her voice catching, betraying the fact that she was on the edge of tears, that was like having it violently twisted.

"I can't," he said for the second time.

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong, Chloe. This is wrong. I brought this on you. I jinxed your relationship with him from the start and because of me, Harry Osborn is dead."

He became silent, bracing himself for her reaction. He got nothing. Slowly he turned to find her standing before him. She drew her hand back and before he realized what she was doing, she slapped him right across the face.

He swore, hand rising instinctively to his stinging face.

"You earned that, you know," Chloe said bitingly to him, tears in her voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He didn't answer. He deserved whatever she had to say.

"Good God, Oliver! You mean to tell me you've been avoiding me, making this whole thing a million times more difficult for me all because you think it's _your fault_? God, you idiot!"

He looked up, confused. She was pacing back and forth angrily, making wild hand gestures as she spoke.

"I mean, of all the absurd--and here I thought Peter and MJ were bad enough! It wasn't your fault, Oliver! It wasn't Peter's fault! It wasn't Mary Jane's fault! It wasn't my fault! If you really want to pin it on anyone you might as well say it's his father's fault, but it really wasn't! It was Mr. Osborn's fault that Harry went off his rocker in the end, but no matter what had happened where that was concerned, Harry would have been up on that scaffolding regardless, helping his friends! He would have made the same damn decision, you idiots! I would have thought you and Peter of all people would understand that! You risk your lives for the people you care about on a daily basis! What the hell, Oliver?" she demanded, rounding on him.

Oliver's mouth was open, confused. "You don't understand!" he said finally, anger and frustration with himself rising up inside of him.

"Oh for the love of--" Chloe's voice was rising. "Don't understand _what_, Ollie? What exactly am I missing here?" she yelled. "Turn around and face me, you coward!" she ordered.

He turned to look at her and she took an involuntary step back.

"Oliver," she said more quietly. "What's going on. What's so different?"

"Because it's about you, Chloe," he said with a sigh. "If this had been anyone else, if I hadn't tried to push you away from someone you were in love with, if it hadn't been you on that rooftop crying your lungs out in front of me, it would be different."

Chloe expression turned to one of sadness. "Oh, Oliver," she said softly. She walked over to him and put her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her against his better judgement, holding her as tightly as he could and dropping his face to her hair. She still didn't understand, not really, but he couldn't tell her the truth. It wasn't right, and even if it was, it was too soon.

"Chloe," he whispered, pain searing at his throat as he spoke.

"Shut up, Oliver," she said, not lifting her head from his chest. "You can be so stupid, sometimes, you know that? You can't protect me from everything," she heaved a sigh, finally looking up at him. "You can't. And you can't save everyone and you can't do everything. You're not God. Sometimes things are just meant to be a certain way."

"I'd like it better if you hated me," Oliver said dismally.

She laughed wearily. "No you wouldn't. Oliver, I don't want you to blame yourself, okay? Because this is so far from being your fault...it's ridiculous. You want to make it up to me? Why don't you try being there for me? I miss what we used to have. Before Harry and MJ and Peter came into our lives. Everything between us was good. What happened?"

Oliver wanted the floor to swallow him whole. How was he supposed to answer that.

"Can't we go back to that?"

Could they? He had no idea. He had a strong, annoying suspicion that he couldn't. Damn enlightenment. Damn MJ for putting him in touch with his feelings. This was stupid.

He just shook his head. "I don't know."

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you, too."

"So stop being a jerk," she said, a smile playing at her lips. "I'm doing okay, you know. I mean, I won't pretend it wasn't hard, but I'm okay. You don't have to beat yourself up because you think I'm miserable because I'm really not."

He sighed, kissing the top of her head and letting her go.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to go call MJ."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because girls suck and I need an opinion on something."

"O--kay?" she said slowly. "Are you coming back?"

He stopped with his hand on the door, then looked back at her, a hint of a smile back on his face. "Of course. Pizza?"

She nodded happily. "Yes please."

* * *

"MJ?" the voice demanded frustratedly in her ear.

"Oliver?" MJ asked, confused. Why would he be calling her of all people?

"This is your fault."

"Wait...what is?" she frowned. Peter looked at her questioningly and she shrugged.

"You had to _tell_ me I was in love with Chloe, didn't you?"

MJ's expression turned to one of amusement. "Ah."

"Yes 'ah,' " he said sarcastically. "What exactly am I supposed to do about it?"

"Oliver..."

"I mean, I can't just tell her how I feel. That's sick."

"It's been six months, dear."

"Yeah, since her boyfriend died. That's sick!"

"Yes, but Oliver, it's not like you're assaulting her or something. Maybe you should just tell her for the sake of having it on the table, has that occurred to you? You don't actually have to do anything about it, you know."

There was silence.

"Oliver?"

"I hate women," he said irritably.

"Good luck, Oliver."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, about to hang up. "Oh, yeah. You with Spidey right now?"

"Mmhmm," she said, grinning up at Peter.

"Right, well congratulations," he said sheepishly.

"What?" MJ asked, confused, but he'd already hung up.

"What did Oliver have to say?" Peter asked as a waiter brought them champagne.

"Oh, he just needed a little advice, I think. But he said the weirdest thing before he hung up." She shrugged, brushing it off.

Peter looked nervous. He was so ridiculous. Even after all this time, he still got anxious when they went on a date together.

"Yeah, I was talking to Oliver just the other day," he said, filling the silence as she lifted her glass.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Uh huh. Nice guy, really. He and Chloe are good people."

MJ stopped, staring at the champagne flute, eyes wide as a small gold object sparkled at her from behind the crystal.

Peter swallowed tightly.

"YES!" she yelled.

* * *

"Chloe?" Oliver knocked on her door, pizza box in hand.

She opened the door for him, grinning. "Oh good, I was just starting to get hungry." She took the box from him and set it on the counter.

He looked at her back uncomfortably. All things considered, he'd done things far more difficult than this. Still...he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Chloe?"

"Uh huh?" she asked, not looking up as she pursued paper plates in her cupboards. She pulled them out triumphantly. She start rummaging for napkins.

"Chloe?" he repeated, wishing she'd stop.

She did, looking up.

"I--uh--forgot you prefer extra cheese."

She smiled confusedly at him. "It's cool. I'm sure this is fine."

He groaned inwardly.

"Actually, there was something else," he said finally, walking over to take the plate from her hands, forcing her to look at him directly for a moment.

"Yes?"

"I--look, this is really unfair to say to you, and I want you to know I don't expect anything I just wanted to...have it on the table or whatever, so, I just wanted to say," he gulped. "I'm in love with you. That's why this whole thing has been so hard for me, and it's why I've been avoiding you. I didn't really know how to handle it."

Chloe stared at him wordlessly for a moment, as though she were making sure he wasn't joking or something.

Then she sighed._ "Well thank God."_

"What?"

She took her pizza from him and sat down on the couch. She looked up at him with a grin. "Well, Ollie, it's been six months. I've had a lot of time to think over what happened, particularly what's happened with us, and I came up with a few explanations. You being in love with me was my preference."

He gave her a confused expression, not sure he was hearing correctly.

"Well, alternative two was that you were starting to PMS worse than a chick. Option three was that you were gay. So yes, option one was the most logical, and again preferable."

"So..." he said slowly, too anxious to laugh at the idea of him being gay.

"So I have no idea how I feel about you, but I'm willing to find out," she said seriously and took a bite of pizza. "But we have to take it slowly," she added, glancing up at him. He was standing frozen. She giggled.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Just so you can understand where I'm coming from: of all the different ways I saw this going in my head, this was definitely not an option. Best case scenario involved you hating me forever."

"Worst case?" she asked.

"Also involved you hating me forever, but only after you'd murdered me."

Chloe laughed, rising again. She went over to Oliver and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay, Oliver," she said. "I don't plan to spend my life wearing black." She intertwined her fingers with his. "I need time, but I'm not going to run away, either."

Oliver felt almost dizzy with success. This couldn't possibly be going this well. She couldn't possibly be handling this as well as she was.

"Just so we're clear," he said cautiously, still not believing his senses. "I told you I'm in love with you, and you said--"

"That I'm glad and that we'll give it a shot," she finished for him, amused.

"And I'm not--"

"Imagining things? No."

"'kay."

She made a tsking sound. "You really are absurd, you know." She stood on her toes to press a soft kiss on his lips.

The phone rang and she left him in his daze to answer it.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" he heard a voice shout from the other end.

Chloe smiled into the phone. "Congratulations, MJ." She paused, listening. "Yeah, he's here." She listened again. "Yeah, he manned up. Finally." She looked up at Oliver with a grin.

"Tell her it's all her fault," Oliver said, grabbing a slice of pizza and walking over to the couch, hardly able to believe his luck.

"He says it's all your fault. Yeah, I told him I wasn't going to kill him. No, I haven't told him I love him, too."

Oliver's head whipped in her direction, nearly causing a crick in his neck.

"Why not?" Chloe repeated, eyes dancing as she looked at him. "I don't think he could handle it right now."

* * *

**Author's Comment: One of these days I shall give a shot at a story that ends more pleasantly for Harry, I promise. This one kind of ran away with itself, and someone how it couldn't have ended otherwise. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**BlueSuedeShoes**


End file.
